Amarin Proudstrider
Early Life Amarin Proudstrider was born approximately 100 years ago in the town of Tranquillien,in the area now called the Ghostlands.As a member of a traditional ranger family,he was trained as a child in the ways of the marksman as both of his parents had the duty to guard the forests in the boarders of Quel'Thalas.His early life was filled with battle scenes,especially against the Amani Trolls,something that made him completely despise that race.Amarin was also evident of the Horde invading his Homeland during the second war,an event that shocked him and changed the way he felt about the other races,who usually calls barbaric even today.When Amarin was almost and adult,he felt the need to see other places too,so he vollunteered to join the reinforcements that Quel'Thalas sent to the Alliance army in Lordaeron.He was sent as part of a small ranger unit to serve Jaina Proudmoore's army.Soon his life would be a lot different than he was used too. Member of the Alliance's army Amarin was very proud to have joined the army of his nation's most trusted and faithful ally.Unfortunatelly the timing was bad as in a short period of time ill-news about a strange Plague that scourged the land were spreaded among the ranks of the armies.The rumors became reallity soon. As an Alliance soldier Amarin took part in the investigation of Brill and the battle of Andorhal.He also saw Strathome in flames but he did not participate in its purging,because Jaina's army had abadoned Arthas's cause. Soon Medvih appeared to Jaina and he convinced her to leave the Eastern Kingdoms.Amarin faced a terrible dilemma.Should he abadon the Alliance army and return to Quel'Thalas betraying his nation's order?Or be loyal and follow his leader?He chose the second,although he was devasted by that decision.Soon he left with Proudmoore's army. When the army reached Kalimdor,they confronted the Horde,but after the Stonetalon Peak events,he was ordered to fight alongside them.It was shocking decision by his leader,but that made him change his mind a lot about who his friends and enemies are and could be.Amarin saw Tauren and Night Elves for the first time in his life,creatures that he has only heard stories about them,and was fascinated by those new experiences.After defeating Archimonde,his Mistress decided to find the city state of Theramore in an eastern coast of Central Kalimdor. Amarin lived there for some years in relative peace,although tensions with the Horde were occassional phenomena.Until one day a ship with refugee High Elves arrived at the port.There he learned all about the destruction of Quel'Thalas and the annihilation of his race by the mad king Arthas and his Scourge.It took him days to stand in his feet again,days passing crying and blaming himself for coming in Kalimdor and abadoning his race. After all these travels and battles Amarin has lost the track of time.Even today he is not sure of how many months or years have passed since he left the Eastern Kingdoms. Leaving Theramore Amarin was sure of what he had to do.He had to return to his homeland.On the other hand he did not know how.One day an Agrent Crusade recruitment group came in the city,looking for soldiers able to fight in the frozen Continent of Northrend against the Lich King.This was his chance.He immediately signed in and left the city with the crusaders with the next ship. The Sunreavers After months of traveling,the ship arrived in the frozen continent and Amarin was sent in Icecrown to help the Crusade in organizing the Argent Tournament.There he met some people that looked like High Elves but were strangely dressed and had a strange aura surrounding them.He approched one of them named Vasarin and it was there than Amarin found out what happened to his people.They were now named the Blood Elves and their mad Prince had betrayed them like the human one.They were now dressed in red to honor their fallen comrades and they mourned for the dead with grief and respect.They were also betrayed by the Alliance and they now were fighting for the Horde.Shocking news indeed.Amarin joined the Sunreavers's cause and participated in the Tournament where he shined among the contestants.There he also gained the trust of a Sunreaver Dragonhawk,his mount,and earned the Title of the Argent Champion for his exceptional performance on the marksmanship events. He and Vasarin became good friends. Returning Home Somehow he knew that it was time to return home.He knew that his future was not in Northrend so he boarded a ship and after a long travel he walked again on the ground of Quel'Thalas.His first move was to visit his hometown or what was left of it.He could not recognize Tranquillien anymore.Nothing but a few ruined buildings were standing.No survivors,his family and friends were all dead.The land was dead too.There was not eternal autumn anymore here.The animals were plagued and a huge scar was tearing the land apart.Amarin was devastated once again in his life.But somehow,all this sadness has hardened him and made him overcome that last blow relatively easier.He picked up his pieces and decided to visit Silvermoon with haste. That was a shock too.The western part of the city was almost comletely destroyed.The buildings were painted red and the streets were almost empty.Nothing reminded him the old capital anymore. It was on his visit there that he met members of the Sin Belore,a faction that was guarding the grounds of Quel'Thalas.Having no purpose in his life anymore,he joined them,finding a new family there and participating with joy in many battles as one of them. He owes it to the Sin Belore that he can smile again and has a purpose in his ruined life too. Category:Sin Belore Category:Horde Characters Category:Horde Category:Hunters